Ch. 301 - Above and Beyond Riches
Ch. 300 - Aztec Codices Ch. 302 - Moment of Discovery CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Quiet Place Travel to A Home Of Wonders Find 12 hidden objects in A Home Of Wonders 2. Sing and Dance Place 4 Fairy’s Lullaby in the Garden 3. Clover Trouble Travel to Leprechaun Mine Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Leprechaun Mine Time Warp 4. Green Magic Have 3 Irish Mage in the Garden Upgrade 1 Fairy’s Lullaby to Level 2 5. Shamrock and Roll Return to Clover Village Find 12 hidden objects in Clover Village 6. Gold Stash Travel to A Grumbling Backyard Find 12 hidden objects in A Grumbling Backyard 7. Watch the House Travel to Mardi Gras Floats Paradox Find 6 differences in Mardi Gras Floats Paradox 8. Face Treatment Return to Ardrahan Castle Find 12 hidden objects in Ardrahan Castle 9. Knight and Day Travel to Irish Dancing Time Loop Match 12 details in Irish Dancing Time Loop 10. Enchanted Upgrade 1 Irish Mage to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Fairy’s Lullaby to Level 3 11. Irish Blessing Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 301 scenes Have 1 Irish Pub in the Garden 12. Complete the Leprechauns Bag Collection Collect the Leprechaun Hat Tree and place it in your Garden. 13. Luck of the Irish Upgrade 1 Irish Pub to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Irish Mage to Level 3 14. Drinks for All! Upgrade 1 Irish Pub to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Irish Pub to Level 5 15. Build the Kilkenny Castle Complete the Kilkenny Castle Wonder 16. Irish Landmark Upgrade the Kilkenny Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star A Home Of Wonders Earn 2 stars in A Home Of Wonders! 3 Star Leprechaun Mine Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Leprechaun Mine Time Warp! 3 Star A Grumbling Backyard Earn 3 stars in A Grumbling Backyard! 3 Star Irish Dancing Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Irish Dancing Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 301 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 301 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 301 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Quiet Place Ch.301/S.1 - A Home Of Wonders Richard will be off the field for a few days. I've given him a task which is going to be consuming a lot of his time. To be quite honest with you, I'm actually glad to see that he is going through all the case files, mission logs and communicator logs. We really need to tie up the loose ends associated with a handful of our old missions. If you are so much concerned about *transparency* and *clarity*, then why do you keep your communicator logs locked up? You can ask that question once you are a Senior Council member. Richard can work in peace in the Beyond. I've found him a *quiet* place in the Benyond's leprechaun village. Quest:Clover Trouble Ch.301/S.2 - Leprechaun Mine Time Warp Almost everyone is in the Beyond today. Has the charm of the St. Patrick's Day parade in the regular timeline faded off? I'm mad at Raymond for what he is putting Richard through. Come on, how easy do you think it is to go through a case file which is eight years old!? This should have been a good week for all of us and Raymond couldn't resist making it awful! I can only imagine what Lulu must be thinking of now... ...ten interesting ways to remodel Raymond's face. Look what I found! A pot of gold! I'm keeping it back though. We are guests here and guest's don't steal stuff from their hosts. Quest:Shamrock and Roll Ch.248/S.1 - Clover Village I feel sorry for Richard. I don't have anything against him, even if he doesn't like me that much. Should I offer him my help? I don't know if he'll be offended by that. My advice is to let him take care of it himself. You may end up pressing the wrong button. And trust me when I say this. None of us must chip in. Even Lulu is keeping her distance. Quincy is right. I'm already being seen as an ally of Raymond. And if Lulu is giving Richard the space to work alone, it clearly means that everyone else should do the same. It's good that we are in the Beyond. It's easier to fix the anomalies around instead of opting for risky Time Jumps. Quest:Gold Stash Ch.301/S.3 - A Grumbling Backyard I'm going to keep this short. Everyone else is chatty and it'd be better if I let you explore the area. Raymond is stubborn and I think he is either trying to distract Richard from something... ...or he wants to find out a specific pieve of information from one of our archived documents. I'm wrapping up my visit to the Beyond. We'll meed up in the Time Manor in a few days from now. I think this is the first time... ...that we celebrated St. Patrick's Day entirely in the Beyond. Quest:Watch the House Ch.301/S.4 - Mardi Gras Floats Paradox Where is everyone? Did everyone run off to the Beyond? Who will fix this Paradox? *Hey Borgsworth. Take care of the timeline for us. Continue to be amazing. - Quincy* That's it? *Be prepared for a major upgrade when we return!* would have been more motivating. So, even the Lab Chief boarded the Time Machine to the Beyond to keep things stable there. And left me to watch over the remains of the ChronoBot. Not to mention the rest of the timeline! I need more emotions! Can someone work on that, please? All that I have is a bland smile, even when I'm angry! Quest:Face Treatment Ch.248/S.4 - Ardrahan Castle Borgsworth has a point. I often found it weird to have his face remain unchanged and not in sync with his tone. So what shoulod we prioritize, Borgsworth? You face or something else? It is fine to say that I am in dire need of a head to toe upgrade. Comprehensive! Are you feeling a bit of what we call an inferiority complex, Borgsworth? Expecially, with a bigger, faster and maybe smarter robot in town. The ChronoBot? Did you forget how I took him down in Peru? Borgsworth is feeling the heat. And even if we don't work on his pretty face, we may have to work on his weapons systems. Quest:Knight and Day Ch.301/S.5 - Irish Dancing Time Loop Hello, Sweetie! How would you respond to the plan to kidnap someone? That someone being Richard. You're worked enough of the day, my love! You need to relax, grab a drink and spend some *quality time* with me. Have I ever said no to any of those before, Lulu? I don't have to thank you for doing this, do I? You don't have to thank me. Or maybe you should. I know this place where they create these beautiful... Shoes? Mind reader! This is whay I keep falling in love with you every day! Richard and I have been through a lot together. We'll get through this mess too. And yes, I've thought of ten interesting ways to remodel Raymond's face.